The handsome stranger from the night before
by miss89
Summary: A random Vampire Knight one shot with Shiki.. I got inspired by a dream I had last night..


The darkness had lowered over the Cross academy. The girl was being chased by the male prefect, Zero for not being at her dorm after darkness. For some odd reason she always liked strolling around in the night. This night she didn't manage to slip away from Zero. It never harmed anyone to take a little walk.

- "_______ would you stop right away!" the silver haired prefect yelled after her. She ignored his order and turned to run into the nearby forest. A smirk appeared on her face as she ran through the woods. Soon as she turned around a tree she bumped into something or someone. She fell on her bout and on the way she loses her necklace.

- "Ouch!" she exclaimed moaning her bout begging for it wasn't Zero. A hand reached down and picked up her necklace.

- "Hey! Give me that!" she shouted as she got on her legs. In front of her stood a boy with crystal blue eyes, gazed over her silver horse shaped necklace.

- "I said; Give me that!" she shouted once again and he looked at her just as she slapped him across his face, causing him to drop her necklace on the ground. From the shock he just stared at her making her heart beat faster. Now she actually was a bit scared. Hitting some stranger might cost her. She didn't know him, had never seen him before. Quickly she picked up her necklace and ran away back to her dorm.

- "What just happened?" she asked herself as she stood on the bathroom in front of the mirror. Slowly she opened her hand looking at the necklace she held. /What happened back there? Who was he/ the questions were flying through her head. In fact she was pretty new so how could she possibly know? The only thing she was completely sure about was that her heart slowly went back to normal. The girl silently sat on her bed, thinking. Maybe she should go ask Yuki? No! Then she'd know she broken the curfew and she would give her shit for it, Zero might already have told her. A sigh left her lips as she put on her nightclothes and went to bed, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. The crystal blue eyes kept coming back to her every time she closed her eyes. A heavy sigh left her lips and she got out of the bed and walked to the window. Now where she was inside she thought it might be better if she stayed there – at least for the rest of the night. Her hand leaned on the edge of the window as she looked out. The moon was full and there were plenty of stars on the sky. In fact it was a beautiful night. She lowered her glance to the garden underneath her window. It was there she saw a figure under a tree with his look up to her. She gasped and automatically took a step back. What was he looking at? /He might be coming to take revenge/ she thought and had to swallow hard and rushed back to the bed with her eyes tightly closed.

The following morning, the girl woke up early. With only a few hours' sleep she decided to take a quick shower before classes. After that she dried herself and put on her black day class uniform and went for classes.

- "______!" Yuki shouted and waved you over to sit with her. You smiled to yourself, but the smile soon disappeared when she noticed Zero on the row above, glaring at her.

- "Zero told me he saw you with one from the night class last night" she brown haired prefect stated.

- "Night class?" she girl asked.

- "Yea, he was wearing a white uniform right?" Yuki asked.

- "I couldn't see it, it was too dark" he girl stated. She didn't remember how the guy looked, except of his sapphire blue eyes.

- "Hello, earth to _______" Yuki waved her hand in front of the girl's face. She snapped out of her thoughts.

- "I only remember one thing; he had blue eyes. Really.. beautiful blue eyes" she mumbled.

- "You mean Hanabusa?" the female prefect asked.

- "No, Shiki" a male's voice spoke. Jerking her head the girl saw Zero with a bored expression on his face as usual. So the stranger did have a name.

After lessons the girl went back to her room. She couldn't help but think about his sapphire blue orbs. They were printed into her mind. Suddenly she heard shouting from outside and she went to the window, to see a lot of boys and girls from the day class were gathered. She noticed Yuki and Zero trying to keep them in a sort of distance, but from what? It was sunset, and she started to get curious like hell and rushed out to find out. When she came close enough to the crowd she hides herself behind a nearby tree not to be seen by anyone. Then, the gated opened and the fan girls started to scream and shout. /What is so special about the night class/ she thought, but could eat her words again when a pair of crystal blue eyes met hers. It was the exact same pair of eyes that she met last night. She gazed at the boy as he and the others walked by. /So handsome/ she thought.

The same night, the girl was on her usual night stroll. This time she made sure the prefects didn't see her. She had got a predilection to the fountain in the forest. She sat on the edge of the fountain and looked at the water trickle therein. With her forefinger she started to draw circles in the cool water. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She gasped and jerked her head to see the guy from earlier.

- "What do you want?" she asked looking back at the fountain. He did not answer her question but silently sat next to her, which made her a bit uncomfortable. From the corner of her eye, she glance him. He actually was pretty handsome!

- "You know, you shouldn't be out this lately" he suddenly spoke.

- "So you can talk" the girl stated slightly regarding him. For long time none of the two said anything.

- "Did I scare you yesterday?" he spoke first. She jerked her head towards him. The way he acted was so calm. For some reason the sound of his voice made her blush, even she didn't know why.

- "A little I guess" she mumbled staring at the ground. When she felt a cool hand lift her chin she closed her eyes. In a moment she thought he was going to take revenge for the slap she gave him last night, but when she finally opened them she found a pair of crystal blue eyes, stare into hers.

- "I won't hurt you" he said leaning closer to her and she found herself blushing in a millions of red shades. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a sweet kiss. Her eyes widened from the shock that a handsome guy like him could do such a thing.

- "Sorry.. It's just.. since I saw you yesterday I couldn't get you out of my head" he said. A light smile spread across her lips. He slowly pulled an arm around her waist.

- "Same here" she smiled be leaning up kissing him passionately which he gladly returned and softly stroke her back.


End file.
